dderps_faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironslag
General Overview Has the forge of the fire giants as well as the yak village. Yak Village The Yak Village is built upon two large outcroppings of rock, 500 feet above the ground below. Surrounded by howling wind and thick grey clouds, with the village enclosed on all sides by a 20 foot high wall of mortared stone. The two halves of the village are separated by a cleft in the mountainside. The two halves of the village are connected by a relatively sturdy looking bridge made out of ropes and planks. Each half has a single set of thick ironbound oak double doors set into the walls that lead to the bridge. Next to the larger half is a staircase carved into the mountainside that leads down into the fog, ending before the exterior doors. The western half of the village is clearly the larger one, with 8 buildings situated in a ring around one large central hut that sits, squat on a small hill. To the north of the village are numerous terraced fields, being worked by poor looking halflings in tattered rags as a yakfolk warrior looks on, smoking a wooden pipe. Slightly to the right (east) of the fields lies a set of thick ironbound oak double doors set in to the mountainside. Along side of the mountain, cutting between the eastern village and the mountain is a massive waterfall of sources unseen that splashes down into a swift flowing river that continues to flow down the mountainside, powering an enormous wooden water wheel. The wheel is attached to an iron axle that seems to go both into the mountain and into a hut situated next to it. 1. Twelve Thousand Steps Treasure in Chimera Lair: Dust of Dryness 2. Bridge The bridge appears to be made of sturdy planks and rope lashed to 4 sturdy wooden posts 3. Mill As you enter into the south wall of this hut through a beaded curtain, you can see that there is a millstone inside, grinding wheat into flour as the wheel outside turns. The cranking of the water wheel combined with the rush of water pouring down the mountainside drown out most other noises here. You see 2 yakfolk warriors quietly overseeing a pair of dwarf slaves who are busy shoveling flour into burlap sacks. The yakfolk are sitting on stools smoking and sewing blankets and are not paying any attention to you. 3.A Water Wheel If they try to climb the wheel, DC 15 check, fail is DC 10 dex saving, fail is 20d6 fall damage as they are swept down the mountainside. Stopping the wheel by hand is DC 20 strength. 4. Barn The barn contains a large chicken coop and muddy stalls holding x boars and x yaks. Shovels, pitchfoks, hoes, wooden buckets, yokes and plows hang from the walls. Shelves hold sacks of seeds waiting to be planted. You also see a two human slaves. 4A: 7 boars, 4 yaks. 4B: 3 boars, 7 yaks 4C: 5 boars, 4 yaks 5. Hut Each hut contains a pallet for each yak resident, a stone oven and baskets storing food and other supplies A. Millkeepers hut RNG Treasure: Potion of healing B. Barnkeepers Hut A moon elf slave cleans the hut during the day C. family Hut Moon elf Slave cleaning D. Family Hut Moon elf slave cleaning E. Barnkeepers hut two rock gnomes cleaning F. Farmers Hut RNG Treasure:10 Gemstones 6. Dairy this structure is attached to another hut. Inside is an elderly looking yakfolk warrior and two slaves: A human who is caring for goats and a half orc who is busy working with a pot to the side. RNG Treasure: Potion of greater healing 7. Crop Fields Cut into the sloping mountainside are several tiers of tilled earth, where you can identify barley, wheat, corn, flowers and vegetables. In the fields are 4 halfling slaves, and watching them closely is a yakfolk warrior. 8. Hall of the Yakfolk Chief Built on high ground in the middle of this side of the village stands a 60 foot diameter hut with a beaded curtain entrance in the northeast wall facing a large campfire. The interior of the hut is one large chamger dominated by a shallow, 10-foot-diameter circular pit that currently contains a campfire that warms the hut. Towards the back of the hut are piles of cushions, baskets laden with foodstuffs and painted clay vessels. (filled with water wine and broth.) Between the fire pit and the south wall is an ornately engraved bronze gong and a wooden malled with a padded head. Both of these items hang from a large wooden frame. Also inside this hut are 3 naked moon elf slaves, two male and one female. NPCS: Halani Meliamne introduced on pg. 175 with Jevin, Vandar. RNG Treasure: A frosted over vial of icy blue liquid (potion of frost giant strength, DC 15 Arcana), Spell scroll of Lightning Lure (cantrip) 9. Elevator Shaft The massive iron doors open to reveal a rough hewn passage blocked by an iron portcullis. This portcullis, unlike the other giant sized items you have found, does not leave any space for even small creatures to squirm through. (open DC 22 strength). From the room beyond comes the sound of rushing water of the nearby river. The passage opens into a cold, dark and vast chamber with a 50-foot high ceiling. In the middle of the room is an 80 foot diameter shaft that continues down (500 feet) into darkness below. An iron rig is bolted to the pits circular rim, and 5 thick chains that connect the rig to something below Bolted to the northeast wall of the room is a rectangular metal plate with a 3 foot long iron lever protruding from it. across from this lever is another hallway that you cannot see down from this angle. - The lever is 10 feet from the floor and in an "up" position. DC 17 strength check to lower it or raise it. Giant Forge 10. Stairs to the Mines turning the corner into the hallway reveals a featureless room with a 10 foot wide stone spiral staircase that descendes into darkness. MINES You enter into a dark, rough hewn tunnel that is 20 feet in diameter. Spiked to the tunnel floor is a set of rail tracks that continues into the darkness ahead. You travel through a maze of tunnels, some sloping upwards, some downwards. You come across broken picks and shovels from time to time, and the occasional empty cart resting on tracks but nothing else of note can be seen or heard in these chambers. You travel through these mines for approximately 2 hours before you begin to hear the distant sounds of picks striking stone, rocks being shovelled, and a "hissing" sound that grows louder. After another few minutes of travelling towards these sounds, you begin to see a faint red glow ahead. as you round the corner you see two red snake like creatures covered in flames carrying long spears, watching over 11 dwarf prisoners and roughly 15 or 17 gnomes. The prisoners are split into three distinct groups, with each member of the groups attached to eachother by ankle shackles, restricting their movement. Some are using picks to dig at the wall, others are using shovels to fill carts and still others are pushing carts further down the track as they are filled. NPC: Gnome Wiri Fleagol Pg. 176 THIS ENDS IN AREA 17 11. Elevator, Upper Level A ring shaped gantry is bolted to the wall of this shaft, 50 feet above where you stand now. A dull warmth fills the room and you can hear chains rattling from all directions. 12. Dressing Mill In this massive, 200 feet wide, 100 feet deep room is 8 orcs watched over diligently by a fire giant guard with a large mace at his side. A huge chain with buckets hanging from it rattles its way through the room from north to south, the buckets hanging a few feet above the floor. And 2 large stone slabs in the middle of the room. You also see a large fireplace hewn out of the rock wall on the east side of the room. This fireplace has a basalt mantlepiece ornately carved with images of hell hounds and fire elementals and is containing a roaring fire within. On the southern wall is a 20 foot tall door made of riveted iron plates. The handle is 9 feet above the floor. As you watch, two orcs with hooked poles tip buckets that pass by, dumping their contents onto the floor. Two more orcs place the ore atop stone slabs. 2 more orcs pick out impurities and the last two orcs load the ore back into buckets while shoveling impurities into piles. The bucket chain goes into and out of the room through passages in the north and south walls just big enough to enclose the chain and buckets. 13. Overseer's Office This room contains a massive basalt table, a barrel of water with iron pokers sticking out of it, an iron crate filled with manacles and two racks of hooked poles. Hanging on the south wall is a set of rusty manacles. (DC perception 15 shows dried blood on the manacles). 14. Assembly Hall, Upper Level OPEN TO 28 BELOW Wide iron gantries extend a short distance into a vast, over 500 foot wide chamber. One smaller platform to the north, one to the east and a larger walkway to the west. The eastern and northern gantries are not lit, but the western one is lit by multiple braziers on the walls and halls 3 clear passageways leading from it and a staircase leading to the ground floor. one of the passageways, at the top of the stairs, is blocked by an iron portcullis. These gantries are not connected. The first and most obvious feature of this room is the bucket chain which continues through the room on the north and south sides, filling the chamber with a loud clattering and supported by 4 massive columns. Hanging in mid air, held in place by chains bolted to the floor and ceiling is the helmed head and upper torso of an adamantine colossus construct. its left eye has a giant ruby set into it, sitting 40 feet above the floor below. The other eye has a massive socket for a similar sized but clearly missing gemstone. (vonindod) Cranes extending out from the western and eastern gantries have two other fragments of the colossus hanging from them. An enormous great sword and a giant gauntlet-like hand and forearm. 50 feet below, pools of light huddle around lit brazeirs in niches along the walls. Set into the southeast wall is a pair of 50 foot tall adamantine doors that stand sealed. Currently in the room on the lower level is a massive fire giant with ornate, banded black iron armor shaped to be made of flowing fire. The giant has eyes that glow a deep orange, like embers. He has a thick beard orange beard that is braided with iron and carries a large iron maul on his back. The giant is currently playing with two huge hell hounds that are chasing a ball across the floor, fighting with eachother and blasting fiery breath. The dukes deep laughter as the dogs play echoes around the chamber. As one of the dogs brings the ball to its master, you can see a small black form flop around inside. DC 20 perception check - you can see hands reaching out of a small horizontal slit in the maul itself. 15. Mustering Hall 16. Giants' Quarters a: 10 foot long hempen rope tied to a rowboat anchor b: old empty beehive, mouldy and stinky wheel of cheese, stuffed boar c: 200 gp, uprooted berry bush, small empty casket, a 50 foot coil of rope 17. Ore Depository Emerging from the tunnel, you see rail tracks ending at a pair of wooden parriers. 3 pillars of black basalt support the 50 foot high ceiling. A huge chain with buckets hanging from it rattles its way through the room from east to west, the buckets hanging a few feet above the floor. The passages that the bucket chain moves through is only just large enough for the mechanism to move through. A tunnel leading west connects to an iron gantry and in the middle of the room, a salamandar stands guard while 4 dwarf slaves with ankle manacles are busy emptying a cart of ore to the bucket chain. Empty wooden barrels and crates are piled about the room but look to be empty and ancient. 18. Foundry, Upper Level This area is incredibly hot and you think if you linger here, you might be negatively affected by the heat. The rusted iron gantry clings to the north, west and south walls 50 feet above the floor of a foundry below. The room echoes with clanging metal, rattling chains, wooshing bellows and bubbling molten iron. The bucket chain continues through this room near the gantry, turning south and then back east, while it is supported by 2 large basalt pillars. On the far side of the gantry you can see a short hallway, as well as a large door that marks the end of the gantry more than 300 feet across from you. Also on the gantry with you, along the west wall stands 4 ogres with long hooked poles. They use the poles to tip the buckets of iron ore into smelters below. The floor below is a brightly lit area that is primarily filled with a 60 foot wide, 160 foot long stone through filled with molten iron. The molten iron spills from 4 cone shaped smelters carved out of black rock, and attended by 4 fire giants, pumping huge bellows to fan the flames within, sparks and smoke filling the air. The molten iron them flows into sword shaped molds that sit inside three identical forges that lie inset into the east wall. Each forge is attended by a fire giant who is busy hammering and bending iron to make blades and hilts. Every giant here has a greatsword strapped to their back. The room below has 3 exits. two to the south, across the room and one underneath you, to the north. Standing on the eastern wall, is a seperate, semicircle gantry that overlooks the room below. on this seperate platform stands a smaller, chubby fire giant who stands only 9 feet tall. This giant clearly looks younger than many others and is toying with a dwarf slave who is being held by his feet above the pit of molten iron. 19. Stairs Down 20. Slave Wheel 21. Overseer's Office 22. Hell Hound Pen 23. Slave Pens 24. Elevator, Lower Level 25. Feasting Hall 26. Ducal Quarters a: RNG treasure - Javelin of Lightening, Wall of Thorns spell scroll, mirage arcane spell scroll, potion of supreme healing 27. War Room 28. Assembly Hall, Lower Level 29. Adamantine Forge 30. Overseer's Office 31. Kitchen 32. Storeroom 33. Cistern 34. Foundry, Lower Level 35. Forges 36. Armory 37. Stairs Up Go back home here!